A Shadowhunter's Story
by Keicea
Summary: Post-CoG - Aliss an Dominick have been best friends for a few years now. Minus his frequent visits to a local bar, A little Pandemonium, nothing ever seemed out of the ordinary. That is, until strange things start happening; all revolving around him...


A Shadowhunter Spin off Series (but don't worry, familiar characters will be around).

_Aliss and Dominick have been best friends for a few years now. Minus his frequent visits to the local bar, A little Pandemonium, nothing ever seemed out of the ordinary. That is, until strange things start happening; and all of them seem to revolve around Dominick. Has Aliss stumbled into something bigger than she could ever imagine? And just who is Dominick exactly? Or what?_

_Next, things take a twist for the strange with Dominick tries to explain to her that there is another world, the Shadow World, where things called Downworlders exist, along with other horrifying creatures. In addition to that, there are apparently Fairies after him? And what does he mean by a possible way to awaken Aliss' 'Sight'?_

_All Aliss wants to do is wake up from this crazy dream, but something in the back of her mind is saying that this is anything but…_

{to be rewritten eventually…}

* * *

**Prologue:**

"Whatever, I'm leaving!"

Faint screaming followed Alisson as she stormed out the front door and off down the porch, finally muffled by the screen door slamming shut. She grumbled angrily as she stomped through the fence gate and down the street towards her high school.

This was going to be another crap-tacular day.

Aliss, as she preferred to be called, tossed on her headphones and turned her iPod on full as she made her way down the boulevard in the direction of Tecumseh Road.

She'd only made it about a third of the way to school when suddenly the music went silent. She had been screaming almost inaudible lyrics at the top of her lungs, and as a result Aliss had quite a few heads turned in her direction from cars stopped at the intersection. Looking at her iPod and seeing the familiar flashing battery, she cursed herself mentally for forgetting to charge it last night.

Aliss stopped and sat down on a nearby city bus stop bench. After taking a breather she realized she hadn't eaten breakfast before leaving the house, as her stomach was angrily reminding her. Since she was over an hour early for classes, she decided to head towards the local sub shop, deciding that was better than some generic fast food place or cafeteria food.

She watched as the traffic whizzed by. Rush minute, she thought to herself; a joke many people liked to make here in Windsor once they've traveled to any other larger city. What was considered rush hour here meekly compared to other cities like Toronto or Detroit. As the light changed, Aliss crossed the street and walked the block and a half towards the 'healthy' fast food joint. She slipped inside the doors upon arrival, and quickly received her 6inch turkey sub on wheat.

Aliss munched on her sub as she headed to school, taking her time savouring the taste of turkey mixed with mayo, lettuce, tomato, shredded cheese and green peppers. She turned down a side road, deciding to take the back way this morning, towards an alley a bit further down that lead straight to school. Other students rarely used it – which was fine with her; noisy teenage girls squealing over boys and make up this early in the morning was definitely not her cup of tea.

The alleyway was quiet this morning. She could faintly hear the traffic back on the main street, muffled by the surrounding houses. Early birds chirped and sang their morning songs along the electrical wires, a few fluttering to the ground to grab worms for their breakfast. Aliss found these sounds calming; a relief after this morning's argument with her mother.

She stuffed the crumpled up empty wrapper of her sub into her sweater pocket and picked up her pace a bit, an almost skip her in step. Her mother was going to be working late tonight, and Aliss would get the house to herself. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all. She began mouthing the words of a recent dance song she had stuck in her head by The Black Eyed Peas. Now that her slight emo-esque mood from earlier was over, and she had yummy food in her stomach, Aliss felt a lot better. She started swaying her head back and forth to the beat of the song her in her head, and eventually found herself dancing to the music – badly, that is. But who cared? No one was looking anyways, right?

As Aliss got to the end of the chorus, she spun around for the third or fourth time in beat with the song, and came to a dead stop. Someone else was in the alley. He slouched against a fence closing off someone's backyard. There was a faint smirk on his face as his eyes followed a silver coin he was tossing and catching repeatedly. She had no idea how long he'd been there, and she definitely didn't remember passing him. Of course, her eyes had been closed while she was dancing, and she could have easily passed him without realizing it, but something in the back of her mind told her otherwise.

Just then he looked at her. He couldn't have been much older than Aliss was. Standing roughly six feet tall, with dark hair and light eyes. His shirt clung to his body enough to show off a lean yet built figure. The corners of his mouth twitched into a smirk, and she realized that she was staring at him. He caught the coin in his hand and pushed himself off of the fence.

A blush flushed Aliss' cheeks as he walked over, embarrassed by her horrible public dancing that he obviously had witnessed. Yet, instead of a smart-ass remark Aliss had been almost expecting, the boy held out the silver coin in a gesture as though he was offering it to her. Standing close enough that Aliss could now tell that the coin was worth 5 cents, he asked,

"Nickel for your thoughts?"


End file.
